


Wait For It

by nhpw



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 2020 Quarantine, Cockles, Hamilton References, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Call, implied jmdv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhpw/pseuds/nhpw
Summary: Polyamory is hard, young man - distancing's harder.(Misha loves Hamilton. Jensen finally watched it on Disney+. They have a little chat that starts out light, might turn steamy, but then gets completely emo because they miss each other like crazy.)
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> I have this long-standing headcanon that Misha loves Hamilton but Jensen has never seen it. Now it's on Disney+ and everyone's in quarantine so he has no excuses :D

Jensen starts in as soon as Misha answers with an unassuming, “Hello, Gorgeous.”

“ _ How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore-- _ ”

“You watch your mouth. That’s my mother you’re talking about.”

Jensen’s laugh, deep and full, fills Misha’s ears and he can’t hold back a grin in return. He lets out a sigh and gives one last glance at his kids, who are playing with Hazel in the yard. Clouds are on the horizon, but rain isn’t due for awhile, and Misha intends to keep them outside as long as possible. Satisfied that they’re content and won’t be asking him to mediate their squabbles anytime soon, he kicks his feet up on the couch, crosses them at the ankle, and fixes his left hand behind his head. “So you watched it.”

“Iiiii watched it.” He can’t see the accompanying nod, but he knows it’s there. “Deedee and I made a date out of it.”

“You didn’t invite me.” He pouts, hoping it carries through in his tone.

“And let you spoil the whole thing by singing along? No way.” Jensen laughs again, quieter this time… more of a chuckle, and it stirs something warm in Misha’s belly. He moves his hand from behind his head to splay it across his chest instead.

It used to be black, but it’s old and worn, dark grey now and slightly shrunken. It pulls up when he snuggles deeper into the couch, exposing a bit of skin.

It says  _ I wish for this. _

He sighs, unbidden.  _ Fuck  _ how he wishes for this right now.

“What was that?”

He startles. Jensen always did have a perceptive ear for micro inflection. “Nothing. Everything.” he sighs again, more intentionally this time. “I miss you.  _ We  _ miss you.”

“I miss  _ you _ , Misha.” The emphasis doesn’t go unnoticed. “I…” Misha furrows his brow at Jensen’s pause. “This is harder than I expected. And it isn’t even…”  _ The end? For real? _ Misha isn’t sure, because Jensen doesn’t ever finish his sentence. 

“How’s Jared?” He asks, throwing out a change in subject that Jensen quickly grabs hold of.

“Lost.” He huffs a short laugh. “Kid’s been working since he was a teenager, non-stop, you know? And he intended to go right into his new gig and now…” Misha imagines a shrug, maybe a throwing up of hands. “Gen scooped him up and took him on a roadtrip with the kids, though. Thank God for her.”

“Yeah.” Or something, Misha thinks, because his relationship with God has always been a little off-kilter. He makes a mental note to check in on Jared himself in the coming days, but meanwhile, he pivots the conversation back to its original topic. “So what did you think?”

“I mean, it was her idea, she didn’t really ask  _ me-- _ ”

“About the  _ musical _ .”

“Oh-- oh! Yeah! It was good, man. There was a lot of stuff about the guy I didn’t know.”

“I think that was part of the point.” Misha knows Jensen will pick up on his dry humor, and he’s not disappointed. 

“Really? Because I thought the point was to remind me how hot some men are in tight pants.”

Now it’s Misha’s turn to laugh from somewhere deep inside. “Oh, I can’t  _ wait  _ to show you.”

“I bet. You’ve probably got a genuine replica costume in your attic.”

“Bold of you to assume I’d let it get stored all the way in the attic.”

“Touche.” They’re quiet for a long beat. In it, Misha toys with the hem of his worn t-shirt. “But you liked it?”

“‘Course we liked it. Dee says I’m not allowed to tell you she cried-- ow!” There’s a scuffle on the other end of the line, and then Danneel’s voice is coming through.

“Don’t listen to him, he’s a liar.  _ He’s  _ the one who cried. Mish, listen. I’m going to call you tomorrow and we’re going to discuss  _ in detail _ the part where Jensen had to adjust himself--”

“ _ I did not _ !”

There’s muted conversation on the other end of the line, and then Jensen is back. “OK, listen. I’m not saying that I sort of, kind of, have a fantasy about you dressed up in Hamilton’s garb. But I’m not  _ not  _ saying that either.” 

“I can literally  _ hear  _ you blushing.”

“You know all the words to all the songs, don’t talk to me!”

Misha loses it then, doubling forward in a silent laugh. “You-- I--” he tries to draw a deep breath to compose himself, but fails. 

“Hey Misha.”

He just barely manages a, “What?” in a gasp between fits.

“ _ History has its eyes on you… _ ”

That cuts off Misha’s laughter abruptly, because it’s beautiful and soulful and perfectly in key.  _ Fuck _ . He feels the tears come to his eyes but fights them back. “I miss you.” He knows it comes out sort of choked and painful, but he doesn’t care.

“I miss you, too.” 

“Can we-- next time-- video call?”

“Of course.”

“OK.” He draws a deep breath, trying to compose himself. He’s not sure he succeeds, but he does try again. “OK.”

“Thank you for making me watch your gay-ass musical.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I love you.”

“Love you, too.” 

A beat. Then, “ _ Love doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints… _ ”

“ _ It takes and it takes and it takes… _ ”

“You really do have a beautiful voice. I wish you’d let it out more often.”

Misha brushes off the compliment, shifting to a more comfortable topic instead. “I can’t wait to see you in person again. Hold you. Kiss you.”

“Me too, Darlin’. But you know what?”

“Hmm?”

There’s a calculated pause. Then - and Misha can hear the smile in Jensen’s voice, the laugh of irony that’s almost there -  _ “I’m willin’ to wait for it _ .”

Misha laughs, then sighs. Then he closes his eyes and imagines the moment they can finally be back together. He imagines how the warmth and the joy and the emotion of wrapping themselves up in each other again will be almost worth these long months of distance. 

Almost. 

“Me too, Jensen. Me too.”


End file.
